Idolization
by Sailor Star Shiner
Summary: Hotaru's band IDOLS TAKE FOUR has sky rocketed, but what happens when some jelous old friends arrive? Set four years after the departure of the starlights. HotaruXSammy


Hay, Sailor Star Shiner back with a whole new story, how great is that!!!!! I know, I am overjoyed too! Lmao! Don't take my word for it read it, you can never trust me! . I hope you took that as a joke! Allright, this is set four years after the Starlights go back to Kinmoku. The ages are as follows for exsisting characters:

Usagi/Ami/Rei/Makoto/Minako- 20 years old

Hotaru- 16

Haruka/Michiru- 22

Trista- 25

Mamoru-23

Sammy- 17

New Characters:

Kitsune Kuro (girl) - 17

Candice Niji (girl) - 16

Umisei Gaka (girl) – 16

Hoshi Chihi (boy)- 17

Suetiki Ookumi (boy)- 25

Shiro Shonen (boy) -18

Nicknames:

Lets get this clear, almost all the new Characters have nicknames, and some of the original ones do as well:

Hotaru Taru

Sammy Samo

Kitsune Kuro Kiti

Candice Niji Candi or Rainbow (Mostly used by Haruka)

Umisei Gaka Umi

Hoshi Chihi Hosh

Shiro Shonen Shizo

All right then, just refer back to this list if you ever get stuck! . On with the show, um I mean story! Nyaaaaaa!

This was a SAILOR STAR SHINER live broadcast, brought to you by the kind people at MY LAPTOP (aka me). Te he he he he he he he, got to have a sense of humor when I am around!

It was dark, she squirmed in her small seat. The lights flashed on, dazzling her for a second, the screams pierced her heart. She loved every second of it. Umi signaled to her to start. With a swift movement she sent the crowd into hysteria. She poured her heart into it, clutching her drumsticks tightly as she began to play the opening to the new Number 1, best selling single from _Idols take four_. Umi began to play the bass intro, her eyes wired shut. Kiti looked around the stage, took her pick, and held it up high. The crowd screamed, and with that she started playing the mind blowing guitar solo. The light centered onto Candi, she opened her wide green eyes, and flung back her trade-mark strawberry pink hair. She grabbed the mic from in front of her. They screamed again. She took a deep breath.

"Shinjite ita hito ni uragirareta koto  
Anata wa ari masu ka?

Subete wo ubawarete kara  
Hitori de nemuru heya ni wa  
Kibou no kakera sae nokora nai

Donna kaiwa demo utagawa shiku omou  
Jibun ga tokidoki taerare nai

Sonna toki  
Kokoro de kanji, kokoro de kiite,  
Yume no kotoba wo  
Mune no naka de ikite iru yo  
Dreams lives On&On&On

Aishite iru hito ni dakishimerareta koto  
Anata wa ari masu ka?

Nukumori no tsutawara nai tsumetai ude no naka dewa  
Futari no mirai nado sodata nai

KAATEN wo hiite akari mo sonzai mo keshite  
Ichinichi ga owaru yo

Sonna yoru  
Kokoro de kanji, kokoro de kiite,  
Ai no kotoba wo  
Mune no naka de ikite iru yo  
Love lives On&On&On

Toikakete kotae ga deteko nai toki mo  
Me no mae ga ikidomari demo  
Kako wo mite mirai ga mitsukara nakute mo  
Yeah Yeah

Sonna toki  
Kokoro de kanji, kokoro de kiite,  
Yume no kotoba wo  
Kimi no naka de ikite iru yo  
Dreams live On&On&On

Kimi no naka de ikite iru yo  
Love lives On&On&On

(Song On&On by Angela Aki, this doesn't belong to me, booo hooo!V.V)

The crowd screamed, shouting their names, she looked back at Suetiki, he gave her a wink and a thumbs up. She smiled. The lights faded. She wiped the sweat from her brow. She sighed with relief and got up from her stool. She walked slowly over to the drinks cooler. She was greeted by Umi, Kiti and Candi. They all kept quiet until they were told that everyone had left the stadium.

"All right, everyone has left Mr. Ookumi, please stay as long as you would like." Suetiki smiled and the attendant left. He turned to the girls; he was just about to congratulate them when Samo and Hoshi burst through the door of the studio.

"Hay girls, great set tonight!" He said sitting down next to her. "Especially you Taru!" He placed a subtle kiss on her cheek, everyone hooted and hollered.

"God you guys! You all need to get a life!" She said throwing a towel at Candi. She dodged it easily. Hotaru grumbled, but Samo put his arms around her and she hushed up and moved closer to him. Suetiki laughed.

"I am glad you don't let your love life get in the way of your music!" they all laughed. Hotaru blushed insanely.

"Oh and I suppose you going out with Mako-chan doesn't distract you either!" He turned away.

"No, it doesn't interfere, Makoto does that by herself." They all laughed, except for Kiti, who merely scoffed.

"This entire lovey dovey stuff doesn't suit my image, and plainly, if Samo and Taru keep showing their feelings in public I will be sick, and that would be the end of my career!" She tossed her layered, short black and red hair out of her face, revealing her deep aqua eyes. Hoshi stood motionless watching her, Samo quickly hit him before he began to drool, and he blinked and looked down at the floor. Everyone in the room new that Hoshi had had a crush on Kiti since she Umi and Candi moved to Tokyo about a year ago.

"Well Kitsune, not everyone is as, how can I put this lightly, sadistic as you." They all laughed.

"Don't call me Kitsune!" She hissed back at him, and then left with her guitar. All she ever did was practice, it was her only hobby.

"God, that one could do with some anger therapy, it is a good thing there wasn't any sharp things in the area!" A sweet voice came from behind the curtains, Minako walked out, Hotaru smiled.

"It is just her way Mina-chan, what are you doing here?" She walked over to Hotaru and laughed.

"Do I need a reason to come and see one of my close friends, and get the low down on the latest teen sensation?" Hotaru frowned.

"So you are here on work related business then! I knew it, want is it that you want Mina-chan?" Minako smiled.

"I have been sent here to get an interview from you by the magazine, so I am on work time but nobody said I could have fun!" The band raised an eyebrow, except for Kiti, who was strumming away, angrily on her guitar.

"Skipping work Minako, not a clever idea when you work for _It's hot, It's now_ magazine, they could fire you in an instant!" Suetiki laughed. Minako frowned at him.

"They would never do that to me, my connections are too good. What with knowing you guys, knowing Michiru and Haruka and my great connection with the insanely rich owner of the Jupiter's Sky restaurant chain. I am the best thing that happened to that magazine in years!" The all laughed, Minako was never modest in the least!

"How are Michiru and Haruka doing? I haven't seen them in a while, they did promise to come watch my show next Saturday, but I don't think they will be able to make it." At this comment Samo stroked her face gently, making her blush. Minako raised an eyebrow

"I heard the coolest young drummer in Japan had a boyfriend, but no one told me who, how long have you two been together?" Everyone sighed.

"We would have told you Minako, everyone else knows, it is just, what with you working for that magazine, and you never passing up an opportunity to get a promotion, not that you ever do, we thought it was best if no one told you." Candi said sweetly, no one ever argued with Candi; they would lose, only because you can't deny her sweet little voice. Minako grumbled.

"Well, I will keep it quiet for now, but with that comment I could have it all over the world!!" She laughed evilly. Everyone squirmed in there seats.

"Um, not to be rude Mina-chan, but is there anything you want?" Umi asked, bad move.

"Well, yes there is a million things that I want, like, a sports car, a cute boyfriend, an editorial position in the magazine, a huge house, fame, fortune, a holiday home, loads of clothes and make up, a 60 second drying nail polish that works, the perfect shade of pink, 24 hour lip gloss that last longer than two hours." She paused for a breath, everyone sweat dropped, the glared at Umi for asking. "Maybe the perfect pair of jeans oh how about…"

"MINAKO SHUT UP, I AM TRYING TO PRACTISE AND I CAN'T HER MYSELF OVER YOU GOBBLING ABOUT JUNK!!!!!!" A very angry Kiti from behind them, Minako was startled, she had never faced Kiti when she was in a mood, but she was about to! Kiti grumbled under her breath, some rather rude words and flicked back her black and red hair, revealing her aqua eyes again, Hoshi was close to drooling. Kiti threw down her guitar and slumped into the chair next to Suetiki. He smiled, and looked over at Minako, he knew he had to divert the tension.

"So Minako, do you know when Mako-chan is back from her chefs' convention in Paris?" Everyone rolled their eyes, Minako and Suetiki continued to talk about Makoto for a while. Everyone went into little groups. Taru and Samo in the corner, cuddling among other things, Umi and Candi were talking quietly and Kiti was sat on her own. Hoshi bravely made his way over to her.

"Hay KK, how is the new album coming on?" She raised an eyebrow at him, he never talked to her, in fact he always avoided her, and people said he liked her but she thought he was rather rude. He never even made eye contact with her half the time. She gave him a slight smile.

"Well, it is coming along just fine, Candi has done most of the writing though, I have put quite a bit of music to it but it isn't finished just yet, but Umi being Umi has already made a design for the album cover! And she came up with all of the names. The album itself is going to be called 'Under the Starlight' yet another sappy title from Umisei Gaka! Trust her to make it romantical." She sighed, she didn't normally talk about her music to anyone, but she was bored and need someone to vent to.

"Cool, I take it the song you played tonight will be on the album?"

"Yeah, it was like a taster of what is to come, sort of thing that makes you wonder what else it has to offer. So, you like my music, kinda girly isn't it?" A red flush engulfed Hoshi's face.

"Well, to be honest, yes, I do like it, and well, I wanted to say that…"

"Hosh, come on man, we have to go, raging party down town! Catch you girls later, Taru, I love you." He placed a sweet kiss on Taru's lips that left her wanting more. She blushed as he left. Suetiki stood up.

"Well I am going to this party as well! Sounds great, you guys can stay here as long as you like. Girls, I will see you at practice on Monday, have a good weekend! Minako, send Mako-ko my love!" He waved good bye. As soon as he left, everyone gathered around Taru, wanting to know everything.

"Oh my god Taru, he said he loves you!" Candi giggled, hyper and girly as normal.

"How far have you two gone?" Umi said, everyone raised an eyebrow, she was the one who disapproved the whole first base, second base stuff, she blushed, "What?"

"Well we have only gone as far as second base, he doesn't want to go any further until I am older, which I understand, he really loves me that much!" She squealed. They were all a giggling bunch of girls; even Kiti had put back her anger. None of them even noticed that it started to pour down with rain. They were all to busy in their girly conversation.

Outside three shadowy figures loomed waiting behind a car, not caring that it was raining heavily, they just focused on staying quiet and still.

"Are you sure this is the place?" A gruff voice said.

"Positive." Another replied.

The bunch of giggling girls walked through the door into the rain, they sighed. They weren't prepared for rain. Taru wearing a tight sleeveless top and knee length black jeans. Kiti in a black boob-tube with her signature lightning bolt going across the centre and a tattered lacey black skirt. Umi had a cream low cut top on and a short denim skirt. Candi in her favorite pink jacket and a short baby blue mini skirt. Minako was wearing a skimpy red dress with a leather jacket.

"We can't walk to the apartment in this weather! I will freeze!" Kiti complained. Minako shuffled around in her bag for her car keys.

"I can give three of you a lift but one of you will have to walk. Sorry." She said. Taru smiled.

"My place isn't far, I can walk, but Mina-chan could I borrow your jacket?" Minako smiled and handed over her jacket, she was still looking for her car keys.

"God where are they, I better not have dropped them!" She heard the clank of metal, her head shot up.

"Minako, are you looking for these?" A familiar voice said as three shadowy figures appeared. She steeped back in shock, she quivered in her skin. It couldn't be.

"You" she said Still, the words barely cam out of her mouth, her jaw hung open, her breathing was heavy. This was unreal…….

Well, so mysterious! I just love the opening if I may say so, all right shall I clear the personalities up.

Umisei Gaka (Umi) Creative, quiet, kind, all ways out of place. She is the bassist in IDOLS TAKE FOUR.

Kitsune Kuro (Kiti) (KK) She is a typical stubborn rocker, she is easily annoyed. She is the rhythmic guitarist for IDOLS TAKE FOUR.

Candice Niji (Candi) She is the girly girl and such, energetic and what not. She is the singer/ songwritter for IDOLS TAKE FOUR.

Hotaru Tomoe (Taru) She is all ready know to fans so I don't need to do this. Madly in love with Sammy(Samo). Drummer for IDOLS TAKE FOUR.

Allrighty then, I shall update soon I guess, maybe take more time with the next chapter!

Sailor Star Shiner Productions

X..x..X..x..X

(mental note to self remember to watch Tenchi muyo!)


End file.
